


What Remains Behind

by Moriavis



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Jewish Leonard Snart, M/M, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonard Snart didn't expect Barry Allen to have feelings about the whole dying thing. Awkward.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602637
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	What Remains Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! Unbeta'ed!
> 
> Prompt: Kissing tears from the other’s face.
> 
> I always write Leonard as Jewish, but I do use the term Pesach Sheni in this kiss ficlet. it’s technically Second Passover, but it’s also used as a term for second chances. I hope you enjoy this!

~*~

Leonard stood by awkwardly as Barry sniffled and rubbed furiously at his face. He’d been prepared for a little snappy patter, a challenge, maybe one of those grins he hoarded like treasure.

Actual grief? Uncomfortable, to put it mildly.

“This is embarrassing,” Barry muttered, swiping at his face again. “I just missed you, okay?”

“Knock it off, kid. Jeez.” Leonard looked away, trying to give Barry some privacy to regain his composure.

“Shut up,” Barry retorted. When Leonard stole a glance at him, his smile was wobbling, but undeniably there. “You were dead. I’m allowed to have emotions about that.”

It was strange—a year away from Central City and the Flash hadn’t seemed very long in the grand scheme of things, but Leonard had forgotten the sound and sight of Barry Allen and the smell of lightning. Barry always put so much of himself on display. This moment, seeing each other for the first time since Leonard was vaporized by the Oculus and somehow put back together by a miracle of the universe… it was a _pesach sheni_ , a second chance. He didn’t deserve it, but when did _deserving_ something ever stop him from taking what he wanted?

Leonard reached out and cradled Barry’s face in his hands. Stop crying at me,“ he said gently, and he pressed his lips against Barry’s cheek. Barry trembled, and another tear slid down his face. "I’m here, so you can stop with the waterworks.”

Barry nodded and reached up to encircle Leonard’s wrists with his fingers. “Okay. Okay.”

Standing on solid ground, with the rest of his life before him, with Barry letting Leonard kiss his tears dry? Not a bad second chance at all.

~*~


End file.
